Happy Anniversary
by Little Miss Annie
Summary: It's Steve and Beatrix's 11th anniversary and Beatrix has a very special way to kick off the celebrations. Tumblr Request. (Fair Warning: contains smut.)


It was their eleventh year together. They had been through hell and back, but one thing always remained the same: their love for each other. Beatrix thought back on all those years together and the memories brought a smile to her face. She couldn't believe how lucky she had been in finding someone like Steve to share her life with. Beatrix was lying in bed, in the early hours of the morning, when she decided to give Steve an early anniversary present.

Steve woke up with Beatrix's mouth firmly wrapped around his cock, bobbing her head up and down, making him growl her name in absolute pleasure, chasing any sleep he might still had away. The more she sucked and licked his cock, the more Steve wanted to fuck her, but she seemed determined to make him cum just by using her mouth and hands.

Steve could feel her tongue playing with the tip of his cock, licking the pre-cum that had started to escape; he could feel her hands, one stroking him up and down, the other playing with his balls. He was close to the edge and made sure that she knew it. He thought she would just stop and let him fuck her, or maybe finish him off by jerking him, but he was definitely not expecting to feel her starting to increase speed as she sucked and took his whole cock in her mouth. It didn't take long for him to feel the tell-tale signs that he was coming. Tangling his hand in her hair, helping her move faster, he kept moaning her name, until he came in her mouth.

He looked down, caressing her cheek, while she took his cock from her mouth, sucking any remains of cum that might had been left behind. He saw that she had swallowed his cum and couldn't help but smile at her. Beatrix got up from the bed and made her way to the bathroom, wetting a cloth and handing it to him, while she brushed her teeth. Steve cleaned himself, not that he had a lot to clean thanks to her, and laid there waiting for her, a smile on his lips.

Beatrix eventually made her way back to the bed, lying next to him, a smile on her lips as she said "happy anniversary" to him. He pulled her close, kissing her deeply, feeling her parting her lips to give him entrance. What was supposed to be a simple kiss, turned into a heavy make-out session, their hands all over each other's bodies, getting turned on as time progressed.

Steve pushed her against the bed and kissed her from her neck all the way down to her mount, mouthing it over her silk panties. He could feel her squirm in pleasure under him, until a small scream of pleasure left her lips. Steve kissed his way back up, stopping on her breasts, his body hovering over hers. She grabbed his cock and started rubbing it up and down, up and down. Beatrix heard him moan her name, before he grabbed her hand to make her stop. She was sure if she had kept going he would've come again.

He grabbed her legs and spread them, leaving her entrance completely open for him. She saw the smirk on his face as he slid down on the bed and pulled her closer to the edge. He placed one finger over her mount, rubbing small circles on it, making her moan his name.

Beatrix wanted more, she wanted to feel him inside of her; she wanted to feel him thrusting in and out of her, making her scream and moan his name, hearing him doing the same. She begged him to fuck her, telling him that she needed him, but he just smiled, as he took her underwear off.

Suddenly, she felt his tongue licking her entrance from top to bottom, sticking it inside of her as fast and as deep as he could. She also felt him taking two fingers and starting to work on her ass. She felt herself come and told him so. Steve just increased the speed of his tongue and fingers until she screamed his name and her juices were dripping from his chin.

Kissing her legs, nibbling on her sweet spot, he heard her moan his name, her back arching under him, so he started making his way up to her breasts, sucking, licking and biting them, completely reveling on the sensation of having her at his mercy. Going back down, Steve never lit up on her ass, his two fingers still fucking it as fast as he could.

The lower Steve would go, the more he would hear her moan and scream his name in absolute pleasure. He started getting hard again. Placing a finger over her mount, he started rubbing her again, making her squirm under his touch. Lowering himself to get between her legs, Steve replace his finger with his tongue once more, sucking her mount until she was a moaning mess, begging him to fuck her. He licked her folds and, with the help of his fingers, opened her up. He quickly placed two fingers inside of her, moving them in and out as fast as he could, matching the rhythm he was making in her ass, hearing her moaning and screaming his name, squirming with desire. He heard her saying that she was close, so he started sucking her while fingering her. When she finally came, he sucked all her juices as hard as he could.

Steve looked up at her and saw her with a look of pure bliss on her face. He smiled and got up, kissing her inner thigh, before going to the bathroom and getting a wet cloth to clean her and brush his teeth. Beatrix joined him, hugging him from behind and stroking his cock, slowly at first. He let his head fall backwards, growling her name.

He quickly turned around and kissed her, switching places with her, his hands on her breasts. Leaving her lips, he lowered himself and placed one breast in his mouth, sucking and biting, while groping the other. Steve heard Beatrix beg him to fuck her and he was going to give her what she wanted.

He kissed her neck, leaving a hickey behind, marking her as his. Beatrix felt him turn her around and heard him telling her to bend down in her ear. She did as she was told and before she knew it, she had his cock sliding in her ass, slowly to give her time to adjust.

After a little while, he was completely inside of her and he started thrusting, decided in doing what she had been begging him. He started slow, but as time went by and with her begging him to come inside of her and with her, he was having a hard time holding back.

Steve felt her come once more, her screams of his name filling the small bathroom and his ears like music, sweet music. He knew he wasn't going to be able to wait much longer. He whispered in Beatrix's ear to come with him and she barely had time to answer.

She felt him thrusting inside of her as fast and as hard as he could, without hurting her. Beatrix felt the grip his hands had on her hips, making her moan even more. She heard Steve say he was close, but then again so was she. With a few hard thrusts, she came. Beatrix felt Steve's cum fill her ass, as a "Fuck!" left his lips when he was done.

They stood like that for a while, both trying to catch their breath before moving. Steve was the first to move, pulling himself out of her. He whispered to her to not move and she heard him turning the shower on. He pulled her in with him, the water hitting their bodies, helping them relax after a busy morning.

Finishing their combined shower, Beatrix offered to prepare them breakfast. After getting dry, Steve saw her grab one of his button-up shirts and nothing else, before walking out the bedroom on her way to the kitchen. He smiled knowing all too well that the morning wasn't over yet.

By the time Steve joined her in the kitchen, breakfast was done and the table was set. They sat down and ate breakfast, all the while Beatrix kept teasing him. Once they were done, Steve cleared the table and placed the dishes in the sink. Beatrix was about to start doing the dishes, when she felt his arms snaking themselves around her waist.

Looking over her shoulder, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips before returning to the task at hand, thinking that he would let her be, only he didn't move. Instead, he grabbed her waist, pressing his cock against her ass and started kissing her neck, making her smile. "Here we go again.", she thought, smiling and letting out a small moan when he reached her sweet spot and started nibbling.

Steve couldn't believe how lucky he was. After all those years, they could still surprise each other and the desire hadn't died down, as they saw in so many other couples. Just by looking at her, doing the dishes and wearing nothing more than just one of his button-up, he was as hard as a rock. Now, with her rubbing her ass on his cock, he couldn't take it any longer. He wanted her, he wanted her bad. He groped her breast, rubbing her nipple with his thumb. He could hear and feel her moan. Without hesitation, he ripped open her shirt, buttons flying everywhere. She yelped at the sudden movement, but didn't made any move to stop him.

Beatrix reached behind her back and stroked his cock. He was beyond hard. She stroked him hard over his shorts, and she could hear his breath hitch every time she would apply pressure. That made her even more turned on. It didn't take long for her to put her hand inside his shorts and really stroke him. His cock twitching in her hands when she started.

\- "God, Beatrix. That's good. Just like that." – She couldn't help but smile. She knew he loved the way she would jerk him off and this time was no exception.

He didn't waste time. Pulling her legs apart, he put a hand on her pussy and started rubbing her clit. He could tell she was loving it by the way she was arching her back towards him and by the soft moans that came out of her mouth.

\- "Steve, fuck, that's it. Don't stop. Please."

\- "You like it like this?"

\- "Yes, please don't stop. I'm almost there." – A few seconds and she was moaning his name as she hit her peak and rode that orgasm out.

Beatrix reached behind her back, and between them, and pulled his shorts down. With a quick movement, she pulled his cock out and felt it hit her lower back. He must have caught on on what she was thinking, because he reached under her and started rubbing her clit again, slowly at first, but getting faster as the seconds ticked by. Steve wanted to make her come again and again. Soon, he slipped two fingers inside her. She was so hot and wet that, just the thought of her like that was enough to make his cock twitch like crazy.

\- "Fuck, Beatrix, you're drenched. That's so hot."

\- "Steve, please, don't stop. I'm gonna come. Please." – She pleaded with him. She felt him going faster as soon as those words left her mouth. She could feel the heat in her lower stomach rising, the shaking of her legs as she is about to come. She clenched around his fingers and rode that orgasm.

She couldn't wait any longer. Throwing caution out the window, she pulled his cock out, still stroking him, and started to align him with her entrance. She didn't care anymore. She wanted him.

\- "Fuck, Beatrix. Let me put a condom on."

\- "No. I want you. I want to feel you. Please, just fuck me. Just like this. Please, I can't take it anymore. Please, Steve." – She pleaded with him. He could tell she was desperate and so was he. If that's what she wanted, then that's what he was gonna give her.

Bending her over the sink, Steve aligned himself with her and with one hard push, he was inside her. He never heard her moan so loud and that made his cock twitch. He could feel her adjusting herself around him and that felt good. Once she was ready, he started thrusting into her, slowly at first, but she clearly wanted more. She moved her hips, faster at each thrust.

Beatrix was loving the way he was pushing himself slowly inside her but she wanted more. She needed more. So, she started moving her hips and she could feel his cock twitching inside her. She could feel the way he was focusing so hard not to lose it, but she knew he wouldn't be able to control himself much longer.

He lost it. Steve started thrusting in and out, faster and harder than ever before, the sound of flesh hitting flesh filling the small kitchen.

\- "Fuck, Steve. Don't stop. That feels so good."

\- "You like it like this, hum? Good to know."

\- "God, Steve. You're fucking me to the core. Keep going. God, just keep going."

\- "Fuck, Beatrix. I can't hold it anymore. Come with me. Fuck, your pussy is so fucking perfect."

\- "Steve, I'm coming. I'm coming." – And that was his cue. He could feel her cramping around his cock, the way her back arched and the scream she let out, were all dead giveaways that she had come. He wasn't far behind. He came inside of her, filling her up just like he said he would and just like she wanted.

After a few minutes of catching their breaths, he pulled out, grabbing a cloth from a drawer and wetting it, ready to clean her up. He cleaned her fairly quickly, then picked her up, taking her to the couch, and laying down next to her.

\- "Happy Anniversary, my love." – Steve whispered in her ear, before kissing her deeply.

\- "Happy Anniversary."


End file.
